


Burnt Turkey

by DuckNsfwBox



Category: Alexsjunk, OC - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, FUCK, Like, Other, Sabby the most, i love my friends, literally a warm up piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckNsfwBox/pseuds/DuckNsfwBox
Summary: Just a warm up piece before i start writing fanfiction and what not.Its really short





	

Hearing the rain pour downside his small town home, he sighed the weather heavily effecting what was left of his so called 'Christmas cheer'. "Come on Alex don't let this shit ruin Christmas" A bubbly voice chimed in from behind him. He groaned and turned to see the long haired brunette smiling brightly her pink lolita dress oddly fitting and standing out in with the houses decor. "Come on Sabby, the weather is terrible, its just us and.." He sniffed the air and a sudden look of shock overcame his face. "Is something burning?" With that they both saw the blooming amount of smoke pouring out of the kitchen. "The turkey!" Alex moved first, grabbing the small plastic cover blanket, removing its covering and looking through the smoke for any signs of fire. Fortunately there was none, unfortunately the turkey was nothing but a mound of black char. 

They sat there staring at it, Sabrina went to talk but was cut off. "The weather is terrible, its just us, the house is always cold and now we don't even have a turkey." Alex was definitely salty about everything. It had nothing to do with anything he stated but more of the fact he grew up in a family where Christmas wasn't a holiday but more of a chore. "Im sorry Alex-chan" She mumbled in that stupidly cute voice, Sabrina knew how to cheer him up and she was going to do just that. "Come on we can use them cheeses in the fridge to make something!" She sung and got up opening the wine cabinet. "And we can have a 'cheeky bev' " Sabrina mocked Alex's familiar choice of words and soon enough a playful smile wiped across his face. "Alright alright" He chuckled, grabbing a bottle of red wine off her. "Lets pretend we are famous artists and its our opening exhibition night!" she nodded in excitement "Or we are two entrepreneurs celebrating a successful business investment!" Sabrina squeaked, trotting over to the fridge and pulling out a Woolworths assortment of 'fancy cheeses'.  
They both struggled to change into their pjs as they both had bellies full of cheese and wine. Alex laughed at sabby tryng to pull the beautifully handmade lolita dress off resulting in her tripping in those large high heel shoes that matched but the favour was returned as Sabrina giggled her ass off watching him shove his foot into the arm sleeve off his bright pink unicorn onsie. Soon enough they were both dressed and lying on the floor their laughter subsiding. "Tonight was amazing" Alex whispered, not really wanting to admit it. She snorted and rolled closer to his side. "Really, even though i killed the turkey?" She asked a little unsure. He sighed and draped an arm over her, looking at her in her panda onsie. "Yes Sabby even though you killed the turkey"  
And thats where they slept. Two friends cuddled up on the floor in the middle of the lounge, the lights of the dazzling Christmas tree illuminating the room slightly and the faint smell of burnt turkey still in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Also feel free to leave suggestions for fanfics and short stories :)


End file.
